Sherlockian Rhapsody
by Halesias
Summary: Sherlock se retrouve seul dans l'avion qui doit le mener en Europe de l'Est, et, sous l'influence de la drogue, il pense à John. Tout cela au son de la merveilleuse chanson de Queen : Bohemian Rhapsody.
_Les personnages ne m'appartiennent absolument pas (ce qui est fort regrettable), ils sont la propriété d'Arthur Conan Doyle ainsi que de Steven Moffat et Mark Gatiss, que l'on adore, même quand on les déteste. Ceci est ma toute première fanfiction sur Sherlock (que je publie) et ma première songfic également alors j'espère que vous ne serez pas trop déçus !_

 _Bonne lecture :-)_

 **Is this the real life, is this just fantasy?**

 _Est-ce la vraie vie ou est-ce seulement un rêve ?_

Il ne savait pas. Il ne savait plus. Mais avait-il un jour été capable de distinguer les deux ?

Peu à peu la drogue s'infiltrait dans ses veines, il pouvait la sentir faire son chemin destructeur dans son corps. Et curieusement cela le rendait plus humain, cela révélait ses faiblesse. _Sa_ faiblesse.

 **Caught in a landslide, no escape from reality.**

 _Pris dans un glissement de terrain, sans échappatoire face à la réalité._

Car même si la drogue lui donnait l'illusion de s'évader, elle demeurerait cela et seulement cela : une illusion. Il avait agi ainsi, et jamais il ne pourrait retourner en arrière, il ne le voulait pas. Ou le voulait-il ? Actuellement, il ne savait plus. Il tentait de se concentrer uniquement sur la sensation de cette substance si addictive, si délicieuse, faisant son chemin dans ses veines comme si son but ultime était de laver son cœur de tout sentiment indésirable, et son cerveau de toute pensée parasite, lui redonnant as clairvoyance telle qu'il la connaissait avant de _le_ rencontrer.

 **Open your eyes, look up to the skies and see.**

 _Ouvre tes yeux, regarde les cieux et vois._

Dans cet avion sinistrement luxueux, il observait par le hublot les nuages se rapprocher, signe qu'il allait bientôt disparaître derrière eux. Disparaitre à _sa_ vue. Et sans doute allait-il l'oublier. Oh, pas immédiatement parce que son ami, son meilleur ami, étant ce qu'il était, il lui faudrait sans doute du temps mais une autre vie l'attendait avec une femme merveilleuse et un enfant adorable, son drogué de meilleur ami ne représenterait sans doute plus grand-chose après cela. Il avait survécu à sa perte une première fois et les larmes, depuis longtemps s'étaient taries.

 **I'm just a poor boy, I need no sympathy.**

 _Je ne suis qu'un pauvre garçon, je n'ai besoin d'aucune pitié_

Il ne voulait pas que qui que ce soit ait un jour pitié de lui, il méprisait la pitié : entre tous les sentiments, qui étaient déjà en eux-mêmes des faiblesses, la pitié était sans doute celui qui rabaissait le plus l'homme. Celui qui inspirait la pitié se retrouvait à l'état d'esclave. Esclave du bon vouloir d'autrui, de sa bonté, de sa générosité, mais également de sa condescendance, de son mépris, de sa haine parfois. Celui qui faisait pitié n'était plus libre. Et il ne voulait absolument pas perdre ce trésor inestimable. Au fond de lui, il savait que cela était déjà fait, sa présence dans cet avion le prouvait sans ambiguïté, mais la drogue, exécutant son œuvre à merveille, lui permettait d'ignorer le fait que de nombreuses personnes avaient pitié de lui, de sa situation, de son malheur, de sa condition de drogué… jamais personne ne l'aurait admis devant lui mais maintenant qu'il était parti, sans doute s'en donneraient-il à cœur joie. La pitié étant de loin le meilleur moyen de dissimuler la jubilation derrière de faux sourires navrés. Alors, oui, il haïssait la pitié.

 **Because I'm easy come, easy go, little high, little low.**

 _Parce que je vais et je viens, il y a des hauts et des bas._

Tous les hauts avaient apparemment décidé de se volatiliser, laissant place à sa descente effrénée vers le bas. Ce qui semblait plutôt ironique si l'on en jugeait par la direction de l'avion qui continuait de monter, toujours plus haut. Tandis que lui sentait son bonheur descendre bien bas, bien plus bas que le sol lui-même, toujours en chute libre sans aucun moyen de demeurer auprès de lui. Et la drogue, elle, faisait son chemin dans ses veines de haut en bas, au rythme de son cœur, parfaite métaphore de sa vie toute entière.

 **Anyway the wind blows, doesn't really matter to me.**

 _De toute façon le qui souffle ne m'importe pas vraiment._

Il tentait de se convaincre que quitter son meilleur ami le laissait indifférent, mais la drogue, qui jusqu'à ce jour avait été sa plus fidèle amie, le trahissait cruellement, accroissant son chagrin au lieu de le faire disparaître. Alors, pour tenter de se changer les idées, il se mit à réfléchir à ce qui l'avait poussé dans ce terrible avion.

 **Mama, just killed a man, put a gun against his head**

 **Pulled my trigger, now he's dead.**

 _Maman, je viens de tuer un homme, j'ai mis un pistolet contre sa tête_

 _J'ai appuyé sur la détente, maintenant il est mort._

Oui, il avait tiré. Il avait regardé cet être infâme dans les yeux avant de le tuer froidement sans ressentir la moindre once de culpabilité. Il était un sociopathe, et faire du mal à autrui ne lui avait jamais posé le moindre problème. Sauf quand il s'agissait de son meilleur ami. C'était pour lui qu'il avait tiré. Et pour cette raison, jamais il ne regretterait son geste. Aurait-il été condamné à passer le reste de ses jours en prison que cela n'aurait rien changé à sa décision. Pour _lui_ il était prêt à tout. Et c'était pour cette raison que le quitter avait achevé de le détruire.

 **Mama, life had just begun**

 **But now I've gone and thrown it all away**

 _Maman, la vie venait tout juste de commencer_

 _Mais maintenant je suis parti et j'ai tout jeté au loin._

Enfin sa vie commençait à ressembler à ce dont il avait toujours rêvé : de nombreuses enquêtes stimulaient presque continuellement son esprit si brillant, son meilleur ami, bien que nouvellement marié, et après un mois qui lui avait paru bien long, venait souvent lui rendre visite et certaines enquêtes les voyaient se retrouver et redevenir aussi complices que s'ils ne s'étaient jamais quittés.

Et il avait décidé de tout laisser tomber. C'était cela ou sacrifier le bonheur de son ami. Le choix n'avait donc pas été si ardu. Néanmoins, sa situation présente était de son fait et il n'avait personne à blâmer pour cela. Même son frère n'y était pour rien, ce qui signifiait pour lui une grande frustration car il ne pouvait pas rejeter la faute sur son ainé comme il l'avait si souvent fait.

 **Mama oooh… didn't mean to make you cry**

 **If I'm not back again this time tomorrow**

 **Carry on, carry on**

 _Maman, oooh… je n'avais pas l'intention de te faire pleurer_

 _Si je ne suis pas de retour cette fois demain_

 _Continue, continue._

Jamais il ne rentrerait. Ce n'était pas une mission d'infiltration, c'était une mission suicide. Il ne l'avait pas dit à son ami, il n'avait pu s'y résoudre, ne voulant pas le voir hurler et tempêter en tentant d'empêcher cela par tous les moyens. S'il avait fallu menacer la nation toute entière, il l'aurait fait. Car comme lui-même, il était prêt à tout pour son seul ami.

 **As if nothing really matters**

 _Comme si rien n'importe vraiment._

Il était si proche de l'overdose que plus rien ne lui semblait avoir d'importance. Excepté _lui_ , cela avait toujours été lui, depuis le premier jour, le premier regard, le premier contact. Il avait su qu'ils seraient à jamais liés comme deux amis dans toute l'histoire de l'humanité ne l'avaient jamais été, et ne le seraient d'ailleurs jamais.

 **Too late, my time has come, sends shivers down my spine**

 **Body's aching all the time**

 _C'est trop tard, mon heure est venue, des frissons parcourent ma colonne vertébrale_

 _Mon corps est tout le temps douloureux_

Peu à peu, il se sentit glisser dans l'inconscience, ce qui serait une sensation des plus agréables s'il n'y avait pas la douleur. La terrible douleur, qui lui parcourait tout le corps par vagues puissantes et incontrôlable, brouillant son esprit, noyant sa raison, faisant tressauter son pauvre cœur qui luttait pour continuer de battre alors que toute volonté de la part de son propriétaire avait disparu depuis bien longtemps.

Le fait de savoir qu'il se trouvait à des centaines de mètres au-dessus du sol lui causait une joie morbide : personne ne pourrait le sauver au stade où il en était, c'était trop tard.

 **Goodbye everybody, I've got to go**

 **Gotta live you all behind and face the truth**

 _Au revoir tout le monde, je dois m'en aller_

 _Je dois tous vous laisser derrière et faire face à la réalité_

Ses adieux avaient été brefs. Il n'avait accordé que quelques mots à chacun. Le seul qui avait eu droit à un entretien privé, c'était _lui_. Et il n'avait pas eu la force de lui dire qu'il allait à la mort, il n'avait pas eu le courage de lui dire à quel point il avait changé sa vie, à quel point il allait lui manquer. Il s'était contenté d'une poignée de main alors qu'il aurait voulu le serrer dans ses bras avec suffisamment de force pour que son parfum ne le quitte pas au moment de mourir. Il était cependant parvenu à le faire rire une dernière fois. Et c'était cette image qui ressurgissait alors que l'inconscience semblait enfin vouloir l'emporter vers la mort.

 **Mama ooh (anyway the wind blows)**

 **I don't want to die, I sometimes wish I'd never been born at all**

 _Maman oooh (dans tous les cas le vent souffle)_

 _Je ne veux pas mourir, je rêve parfois de n'être jamais venu au monde._

L'inconscience avait emmené avec elle le délire. Le délire qui lui faisait voir des choses qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu voir, le délire atroce qui lui faisait penser des choses incohérentes. Il n'était pas encore assez mort pour que la douleur reflue. D'un côté, ses hallucinations lui donnaient plus que tout l'envie de se réveiller, de ne surtout pas mourir parce que si c'était cela la mort, alors il préférait souffrir loin de son meilleur ami, tout plutôt que cette atrocité sans nom ! Mais d'un autre côté la douleur était si fulgurante qu'il n'avait qu'une hâte : mourir pour que tout soit enfin terminé. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait, il ne savait plus, et il n'était pas en état de réfléchir à la question. Il choisit donc de se laisser définitivement emporter.

 **Easy come, easy go, will you let me go?**

 **Bismillah! No, we will not let you go, let him go (x6)**

 _Ça va et ça vient, me laisserez-vous partir ?_

 _Bismillah ! Non, on ne te laissera pas partir, laissez-le partir_

Il reprit à nouveau conscience, déçu. Il avait fait son choix, il voulait mourir : aucune douleur physique, aussi insupportable soit-elle n'égalerait jamais la torture morale que serait la vie sans _lui_. Il n'avait pas la force de le perdre à nouveau. Il lui sembla un instant entendre sa voix rassurante lui murmurer : « tout va bien, je vais te sortir de là, je ne te laisserai jamais tomber, tu m'entends espèce d'idiot ? Jamais ». Mais il n'était pas là et ne le serait plus jamais.

 **Will not let you go, let me go**

 **Will not let you go, let me go**

 **No, no, no, no, no, no, no**

 **Mama mia, mama mia, mama mia let me go**

 **Beelzebub has a devil put aside for me, for me, for me**

 _On ne te laissera pas partir, laissez-moi partir_

 _On ne te laissera pas partir, laissez-moi partit_

 _Non,non, non, non, non, non, non_

 _Mama mia, mama mia, mama mia, laissez-moi partir_

 _Belzébuth a fait mettre de côté un démon pour moi, pour moi, pour moi_

Il voulait que _sa_ voix se taise. Il ne voulait plus jamais l'entendre, elle ne faisait qu'accroître sa douleur. Tout son sang semblait bouillonner en lui, suppliant pour s'échapper, brûlant ses organes les uns après les autres. Il voulait mourir, mais _sa_ voix continuait sa litanie dans son esprit torturé et incohérent, l'empêchant de se laisser de nouveau aller. 

**So you think you can stone me and spit in my eye**

 **So you think you can love me and let me to die**

 _Alors tu crois que tu peux me lancer des pierres et me cracher au visage_

 _Alors tu crois que tu peux m'aimer et me laisser mourir_

Aussi stupide que cela puisse paraître, il lui en voulait. Il lui en voulait de ne pas l'avoir pris dans ses bras à sa place, de ne pas avoir eu ce courage pour lui. Il lui en voulait de ne pas l'avoir rappelé après qu'il ait tourné les talons pour monter dans cet avion de tous les tourments. Il lui en voulait de ne pas s'être battu de toutes ses forces pour empêcher cette tragédie. Mais à quoi bon ? Ce n'était pas lui qui avait appuyé sur la détente. Non, jamais son ami n'aurait tué un homme sans défense, il était bien trop intègre pour cela. Mais pour lui le sociopathe sans cœur cela n'avait pas été un problème, n'est-ce pas ? Comment quiconque aurait-il pu penser que presser cette détente avait la chose la plus ardue qu'il lui ait été donné de faire dans sa vie ? Pas par compassion pour l'homme à l'autre bout du canon, mais parce qu'il savait qu'il allait _le_ perdre, _lui_. Mais également lui assurer une vie tranquille et heureuse comme _il_ en avait toujours rêvé. Loin de lui.

 **Oh baby, can't do this to me baby**

 **Just gotta get out, just gotta get right out here**

 _Oh bébé, tu ne peux pas me faire ça bébé_

 _Je dois juste sortir, je dois sortir immédiatement d'ici_

Il fut alors traversé d'un éclair de lucidité un peu fou : il voulait sortir de cet engin et _le_ rejoindre. Maintenant ! Il ne pouvait plus rester ici, enfermé dans une cage de ferraille volante. Il devait le revoir une dernière fois, lui dire ce qu'il n'avait pu lui dire quelques minutes plus tôt. Soudainement, il ne voulait plus mourir et se sentait même stupide de l'avoir un jour souhaité. 

**Nothing really matters, anyone can see**

 **Nothing really matters, nothing really matters to me**

 **Any way the wind blows…**

 _Rien n'est vraiment important, n'importe qui peut le voir_

 _Rien n'est vraiment important, rien ne m'importe vraiment_

 _De toute façon, le vent souffle…_

Plus rien ne lui importait si ce n'est son ami, son John. Tout à coup, l'hôtesse s'approcha de lui et lui tendit un téléphone qu'il prit machinalement, encore perdu dans les brumes de la drogue contre laquelle il avait décidé de lutter farouchement. Et pour la première fois, il était heureux d'entendre la voix de son frère à l'autre bout du fil parce qu'au fond de lui il savait. Il savait que le vent avait enfin tourné, et dans le bon sens cette fois. Alors, il sourit. Il allait le revoir.


End file.
